Surrey Fire Service
History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop number in brackets. 'Fire Station 1 (''Bear Creek)' - 8767 132nd Street ''Built 1977 :Tower 1 (7951) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/20F/85' rear-mount tower) (SN#902260) :Rescue 1 - 2019 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Smeal (1875/415/20B) (SN#S217261-??) :Battalion 1 (7092) - 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe SSV 4x4 / Safetek 'Fire Station 2' (Whalley) - 13079 104th Avenue Built 1999 :Engine 2 - 2019 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Smeal (1875/415/20B) (SN#S217261-02) :Rescue 2 (7683) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30F) (SN#118120 / SO#3957) :Medic Engine 2 (7684) - 2017 Ford F-550 XL SD 4x4 / Danko (1050/250/15A) (SN#Q-0480) (Ex-demo) 'Fire Station 4' (Guildford) - 14586 108th Avenue Built 1959 :Quint 4 (7943) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/25A/75' rear-mount) (SO#2883 / SN#404211) :Rescue 4 '(7681) - 2008 Spartan Diamond / Smeal (1250/500/30F) (SO#3378) 'Fire Station 5 (Fraser Heights) - 10042 176th Street Built 1991 :Quint 5 (7944) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/500/30F/75' rear-mount) (SN#808011) :Tender 5 (7212) - 2015 Freightliner M2 112 / Smeal (1050/2000) (SN#513230 / SO#4380) :Technical Rescue 5 (7721) - 2019 Ford F-550 XL SD / ITB 'Fire Station 6' (Fleetwood) - 9049 152nd Street Built 1961 :Engine 6 - 2019 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Smeal (1875/415/20B) (SN#S217261-03) :Rescue 6 '-' '(7305) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal pumper (1500/500/30F) (Ex-Engine 6) 'Fire Station 8 (Cloverdale) - 17572 57th Avenue Built 1947 :Engine 8 (7679) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/485/33F) (SN#809001) :Tender 8 (7210) - 1993 International 4900 / Anderson (1050/1500) (SN#93025CFNO93002580) :Wildlands 8 (7881) - 1997 Ford F-350 SD / Superior (420/250) (SN#SE 1683) 'Fire Station 9' (Sullivan Heights) - 14901 64th Avenue Built 1997 :Quint 9 (7941) - 2002 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1500/500/25A/75' rear-mount) (SN#205220) :Air 9 (7901) - 2015 Freightliner M2 106 / SVI (SN#910) :Utility 9 (7840) - 2001 GMC 3500 / Fort Fabricators / Danco / Magnum mechanical (Carries 15' HIAB crane) :Delivery 9 (7973) - 2013 Ford E-450 / ITB box van 'Fire Station 10' (Newton) - 7278 132nd Street Built 2007 :Engine 10 (7312) - 2015 Spartan Metro Star Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/530/25B) (SO#4373 / SN#513260) :Rescue 10 - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Smeal (2000/500/25F) :POD 10 (7930) - 1995 Freightliner FL 80 / Lang-Fab / Falcon (w/HIAB 125-5 folding crane) 'Fire Station 11' (Boundary Park) - 12863 60th Avenue Built 1991 :Engine 11 (7303) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30F) (SN#115120 / SO#3956) :Hazmat 11 (7620) - 1994 Freightliner FLL / Anderson (1250/500) (SN#94045IFNE94002735) 'Fire Station 12' (Crescent Beach / Ocean Park) - 2610 128th Street Built 1958 :Engine 12 (7302) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30F) (SN#119020 / SO#3955) 'Fire Station 13' (Sunnyside) - 15155 18th Avenue Built 1982 :Engine 13 (7313) - 2015 Spartan Metro Star Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/530/25B) (SO#4374 / SN#519260) 'Fire Station 14' (Hazelmere) - 2016 176th Street Built 2011 :Engine 14 (7678) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30B) (SO#4123 / SN#217090) :Tender 14-2 (7213) - 2015 Freightliner M2 112 / Smeal (1050/2000) (SO#4380 / SN#515230) Fire Station 15 (Clayton Heights) - 18915 64th Avenue Built 1992 :Engine 15 - 2019 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Smeal (1875/415/20B) (SN#S217261-04) :Rehab 15 - 2018 Ford Transit 'Fire Station 17' (Rosemary Heights) - 15329 32nd Avenue Built 1992 :Command 17 - 2011 International DuraStar / 2012 ITB (Shared by Surrey Fire Service & Surrey RCMP) 'Fire Station 18' - 8091 164th Street Built 1995 :Quint 18 (7940) - 2002 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1500/500/25A/75') (SN#207120) :Hazmat 18 (7910) - 1995 Freightliner FLL6342 / Anderson (SN#94057IO95002745) Assignment / Station Unknown :2019 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Smeal pumper (1875/415/20B) (SN#S217261-06) :2019 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Smeal pumper (1875/415/20B) (SN#917010 / S217261-05) :2018 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Smeal pumper (1875/415/20B) (SN#819221 / S217261-01) :(7311) - 2015 Spartan Metro Star Classic MFD / Smeal pumper (1500/530/25B) (SN#516160 / SO#4372) (Ex-Engine 2) :(7304) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal pumper (1500/500/30F) (SO#3958) (Ex-Engine 15, Engine 2) :Spare Battalion - 2005 Chevrolet Suburban 4x4 (Ex-Battalion 1) :(7301) - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR / Hub (1250/500) (SN#2610-757) (Ex-Rescue 6) :Mechanical (7821) - 2007 GMC C4500 / 1995 ITB :Antique '(7700) - 1981 International S1700 / Anderson (SN#MMR-38) (Former rescue - box removed, pulls Fire Safety House) :'Rescue Training Unit - 1966 GMC 960 / FD Shops / Anderson (former pumper with rescue box) :Parade - 1958 GMC 9800 / Thibault pumper (500/?) (SN#T-815 / 392501) Out Of Service :Tender 14 (7211) - 2015 Freightliner M2 112 / Smeal (1050/2000) (SO#4378 / SN#519130) (Involved in an MVA, November 2018) :Quint 17 (7942) - 2002 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1500/500/25A/75' rear-mount) (SN#208220) (Involved in MVA, Jan. 2020) On Order :A Request for proposals (RFP) has been issued for up to four 75' quints. Awarded to Safetek Retired Apparatus :(7340) - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR / Hub pumper (1250/500) (SN#2515-730) :(7510) - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR / Hub pumper (1250/500) (SN#2620-758) (Ex-Rescue 1) :(7480) - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR / Hub pumper (1250/500) (SN#2525-731) :(7540) - 1998 Freightliner FLL6342S / Superior (1250/500) (SN#SE 1850) :(7690) - 1998 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior pumper (1250/410) (SN#SE 1852) (Sold to Kitasoo/Xaixais Nation Fire Department) :(7970) - 1998 Freightliner FLL6342S / Superior pumper (1250/500/55' TeleSqurt) (SN#SE 1851) (For sale on Kijiji 23 May 2019 by private seller) :(7650) - 1996 Freightliner FL 80 / Anderson (1250/500) (SN#95103IFNE96002880) (Ex-Engine 13-2) :(7680) - 1996 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 1682) :(7640) - 1996 Freightliner FLL6342S / Anderson (1250/500) (SN##95103ICNE96002875) :(7660) - 1996 Freightliner FLL6342S / Superior (1250/500) (SN#SE 1680) (Auctioned at Able Auctions 10 Aug 2019) :(7670) - 1996 Freightliner FLL6342S / Superior (1250/500) (SN#SE 1681) (Auctioned at Able Auctions 10 Aug 2019) :(7630) - 1995 Freightliner FLL6342S / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN94045IFNE94002740) :1994 Ford E-250 CPR instructor unit (Ex-CPR 10) :(7610) - 1993 Freightliner FLL063042S / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN#9393024ICNE932570) :(7440) - 1993 Freightliner FLL063042S / Anderson (1250/500) (SN#93024ICNE93002575) (Ex-Engine 13-3) :(7460) - 1992 Freightliner FL6342S / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN#92037ICNE92002480) :(7990) - 1992 Freightliner FLA8664 / Anderson / Bronto tower (1250/200/135') (SN#91078ICNB92002405) :(7530) - 1992 Freightliner FL6342S / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN#92037ICNE92002485) :(7280) - 1991 International 4900 / Anderson (1050/1500) (SN#MS-1050-202) (Ex-Tender 8-2) :(7230) - 1991 International 4900 / 1992 Anderson pumper/tanker (1050/1500) (Sold to Erris Volunteer Fire Association) :(7500) - 1991 Peterbilt 320 / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN#MS-1250-204) :(7470) - 1991 Peterbilt 320 / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN#MS-1250-203) :(7260) - 1991 International 4900 / Anderson tanker (500/1500) (Sold to Erris Volunteer Fire Association) :(7300) - 1990 Freightliner FLL063042 / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN#MS-1250-169) :(7310) - 1990 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN#MS-1250-170) :(7980) - 1990 Freightliner FLA6342 / Thibault pumper (1500/500/55' boom) (SN#T90-102) :(7950) - 1989 Freightliner FLA6364T / Thibault quint (1050/400/100' rear-mount) (SN#T89-138) :(7430) - 1989 Freightliner FLL6342 / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#MS-1050-142) :(7720) - 1989 International S1754 / ITB walk-in rescue (Ex-Tech Rescue 5) :(7410) - 1987 Mack MC686P / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#MS-1050-112) (Sold to Bralorne Fire Department) :(7590) - 1986 Mack MC686P / Hub pumper (1050/500) (SN#1090) :(7600) - 1986 Mack MC686P / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#MS-1050-95) (Sold to Fraser-Fort George Regional District, used by Bear Lake Volunteer Fire Department and Beaverly Fire Department) :(7580) - 1986 Mack MC688P / Hub pumper (1050/500) (SN#1095) :(7900) - 1986 International S1700 / Anderson air supply truck :(7390) - 1985 Mack MC611P / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#MS-1050-71) :(7810) - 1985 Chevrolet Van 30 / Minoru water rescue :(7960) - 1983 Spartan CFRC-3064 / Pierreville quint (1250/500/100' rear-mount) (SN#PFT-1254) (1997 SFD rehab) :(7270) - 1982 International CO1850B / 1984 Anderson (300/1500) (SN#MS-500-48) (1998 ERS rehab tanker) (Sold to Hayes Creek Firefighter's Association) :(7570) - 1982 Mack MC611P / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1181) :(7370) - 1981 Mack MC611P / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1140) :(7360) - 1980 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1044) :(7400) - 1979 Mack MC611P / Hub pumper (1050/500) (SN#615) :(7490) - 1978 Mack MB611T / Hub pumper (1050/500) (SN#570) :(7450) - 1977 Mack MB685T / Hub pumper (1050/500) (SN#525) :(7380) - 1976 International CO1950B / Hub pumper (1050/500) (SN#495) :(7350) - 1975 International CO / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T74-244) :(7880) - 1974 International 200 / FD-built mini-pumper (95/150) :(7320) - 1974 International CO1910B / Saskatoon pumper (1050/500) :(7340) - 1974 International CO1910B / Saskatoon pumper (840/500) (SN#13974) :(7290) - 1974 International F / 1982 Anderson tanker (500/1400) (Sold to Chu Chua Volunteer Fire Department) :(7860) - 1973 GMC 3500 Value Van rehab unit :(7200) - 1973 GMC 6500 / FD-built tanker (300/1000) :1973 International CO1910 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') :(7560) - 1973 International CO1910B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T73-148) :1973 International F2050A / 1981 Hub pumper (625/1500) :(7250) - 1973 International Fleetstar / 1981 Hub pumper (625/1500) :(7550) - 1971 International VCO190 / FD-built pumper (1050/500) :1969 GMC 930 step van command :1968 International VCO190 / FD-built pumper (1050/400) :(7480) - 1968 International VCO190 / FD-built pumper (1050/500) (SN#CW 39968G) :1967 International CO / FD-built pumper :(7870) - 1967 International CO / FD-built hazmat :1967 International CO190 / FD-built pumper (SN#221921G247642) :(7420) - 1964 International VCO200 / FD-built pumper (1050/500) :(7330) - 1963 GMC / FD-built pumper (625/500) :1963 International VCO / FD-built pumper (1050/500) :(7520) - 1963 International VCO190 / FD-built pumper (1050/500) :1958 Ford C750 / Thibault pumper :1958 International / FD-built tanker (350/1000) :1956 LaFrance C-705-PCC pumper (600/?) (SN#N-152) External Links *Surrey Fire Service *Surrey Firefighters (IAFF Local 1271) Station Map Category:Metro Vancouver Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating Anderson apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Danko apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Hub apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Superior apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating SVI apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Saskatoon apparatus